FrostClan/Roleplay
Archives: 'None ---- (I'm just going to start this roleplay but if the admins don't want it started delete my edit) Fernfrost was settled down in the nettlepatch in camp, sorting through her new herbs she'd collected. ''Okay, we're a little low on comfrey and burdock root, as well as catmint... "Catmint!" She gasped, realising she'd only collected one clump of catmint. I can't believe I didn't notice! ''She scrambled to her paws, scattering her herbs. ''I'll sort through them later, ''she thought dismissively. ''Right now, we need catmint. I mean, it's almost leaf-bare! No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:41, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Splashstar watched as Fernfrost scrambled out of her den. "What is it this time?" She muttered to herself. Her paws carried her in front of the she-cat. "You can't leave! There are herbs to be sorted! If our Clan members get hurt, and you are out there in la la land, what are we going to do?" She unsheathed her claws. "Brackenheart! Go hunting! With Ebonypaw! And I don't want to repeat that!" Wolfclaw ordered. He lashed his tail and turned around. "Oh, there's Fernfrost, arguing with the leader again. Will you ever stop?" [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage' is]] resistance to [[Blind|fear.]] 20:11, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Splashstar bristled. "Why did I ever make you deputy? You can't make me stop," she snarled. Splashstar felt anger boiling inside of her. She was a great leader, how dare her Clan question her? Kestrelkit spotted Fernfrost arguing with Splashstar . . . again. However, the neatly sorted herbs were sitting inside the den, waiting to be messed up. So, like any sane cat, he jumped into the herb pile, squealing and rolling. Finally, he made dirt in the den as a bonus gift. Then he ran off towards his loving mother and sister, who always understood him. ''They'll understand. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 20:33, September 2, 2017 (UTC) (i'm assuming brackenheart is accepted then, but lemme know if i'm wrong. also, kestrelkit is so cute <3 just like my kittens) Brackenheart leaped to his paws, startled out of his doze when he heard his name. He glanced around with a puzzled look. "Huh? Did someone want me?" 21:20, September 2, 2017 (UTC) (oh whoops i added brackenheart into the allegiances but i forgot to reply to your comment lol) "Hey, I wasn't even talking to you. I was talking to Fernfrost," Wolfclaw pointed out. "Brackenheart! I said go hunting with Ebonypaw! Or if you prefer to go alone that's fine with me because I honestly don't care." [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 22:30, September 2, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, okay," Brackenheart replied, itching a spot behind his neck before looking for Ebonypaw. ''Who stepped on Wolfclaw's tail? '' 01:56, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw glanced over her shoulder and imediately blushed as she realised Brackenheart was looking for her. ''God why do I have to have a crush on him? '' "Brackenheart! I'm coming!" She called, racing across to the older cat. ''Why is he so ridiculously handsome? No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:24, September 3, 2017 (UTC) "Hi," Brackenheart greeted her with a smile. "Wolfclaw has assighed us to hunt." Beckoning her along with his tail, he led the way out of camp, ignoring the tension in the camps air. "Where would you like to go?" 05:10, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Gotta act cool, gotta act cool... ''"The cliffs," Ebonypaw answered, purring slightly. "it's almost sunset as well, so..." She stopped, blushing. ''I'm an idiot. ''She trotted beside Brackenheart, holding back something really weird she wanted to say. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:18, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Wolfclaw stared at Brackenheart and Ebonypaw. ''They better be going soon, he thought. He slowly walked away in the other direction. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 12:20, September 3, 2017 (UTC) "That's a good idea, there should be mice out aroung now, and it's beautiful there at sunset," Brackenheart mewed light-heartedly. He gazed curiously at Ebonypaw for a moment before shrugging it off. She seemed distracted. ''Not a big deal. 13:00, September 3, 2017 (UTC) What else can I do? ''Wolfclaw thought. He didn't really have any friends but guess what? He didn't care. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 14:16, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw followed Brackenheart to the cliffs, trying to register something to say. ''It'll come out dorky, ''she told herself firmly. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:00, September 3, 2017 (UTC) "So how's your training been going?" Brackenheart attempted a conversation awkwardly as they walked. He had never been that amazing at coming up with great topics, and he hated small talk, yet always tried making small talk. ''Why do you make small talk when you hate it? You're dumb, Brackenheart. '' 01:22, September 4, 2017 (UTC) "Okay," Ebonypaw replied honestly. "I mean, the thing is that my mentor (can anyone roleplay her mentor because she currently doesn't have one) is too busy mooning over unimportant stuff, so I've been training myself." She shuffled her paws a little. "And the includes learning about herbs, you know, in case of an emergency the medicine cat cannot be there for. Fernfrost is happy to teach me a little!" She added hastily, picking up her paws higher when she felt them tingle. ''I hope you don't think I'm stupid after this, Brackenheart. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:18, September 4, 2017 (UTC) (problem is that there aren't that many cats in FrostClan and all of them are all doing something so I have no more cats for Wolfclaw to yell at because who would yell at a queen) Wolfclaw saw that Splashstar and Fernfrost were still arguing. "Besides, you're not the medicine cat, Splashstar. What if the herbs run out while Fernfrost is sorting them?" he called out. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 12:22, September 4, 2017 (UTC) (i can probably make a cat as her mentor) Brackenheart couldn't help but look back at the black molly, surprised and half admiring. "You teach yourself? That's amazing!" he was going to say more when suddenly there was a tree banging into the side of his head. He rubbed his scrapped cheek with a paw and kept walking, not that embarrassed. "But your mentor sounds irresponsible. You should talk to Splashstar about it, she could find you a better mentor." 14:30, September 4, 2017 (UTC) (okay) Ebonypaw was thoughtful. "I might, actually," she decided. "But I ''have ''enjoyed teaching myself," she admitted. ''Oh Brackenheart, you're so handsome and smart. ''She blushed and realised how vibrant it would be against her black pelt. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:46, September 4, 2017 (UTC) "That's cool. I have no idea how you pulled off teaching yourself, but great job! I've seen you use your skills before," Brackenheart mewed as the walked, not noticing her blush. ''Hey, maybe she'd even be my apprentice. That would be cool. '' 22:49, September 4, 2017 (UTC) "Uh, Brackenheart," she started awkwardly, blushing again. "Would you, like to mentor me?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:55, September 4, 2017 (UTC) "I'd love to have you as my apprentice," Brackenheart purred. "Why not later we talk to your mentor and Splashstar about it. I'm sure they won't mind too much." It would be excting to have an apprentice again. He had had one before, but he was made a warrior. 01:37, September 5, 2017 (UTC) "Okay!" Ebonypaw breathed excitedly, her tail laying across Brackenheart's back and she blushed ''again. She felt her pelt grow hot, but she didn't care, Brackenheart didn't pull away from her, and she liked it. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:37, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart gave her a sideways grin. They trugged on through thin brush then Brackenheart spotted the ground suddenly dropping away. There he was met with a rank scent, faint, but still there. Narrowing his eyes, he moved his muzzle close to her ear. "Keep a watchful eye not just for prey. Coyotes were around not too long ago," he whispered, then pulled his head away and gazed across the landscape. It wasn't rare to find Coyotes at the cliffs, but it was usually only a stray, there were at least two or three different scents. Apprehension tugged at his fur, but he reassured himself with his own words. "Scents faint though. They were probably here last night or this morning." 12:48, September 6, 2017 (UTC) "Daisypad! What have you been doing? I had to send Ebonypaw with Brackenheart ''because you weren't with her! We've talked about this, I hope I don't have to repeat it!" Wolfclaw yelled as soon as he spotted Daisypad. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:10, September 6, 2017 (UTC) "Hmm? Who?" Daisypad looked up from the shiny shell she had found by a stream eariler that day. It was a pretty mottled tan with a smooth glossy beauty to it. She had to stare at it every now in then. "Ooh! Sorry, yeah, I'll do something with her soon." 00:09, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw puffed out her chest. "I remember on my third day as an apprentice, while I was training myself for battle, a Coyote snuck up on me! I fought it off though," she added proudly and she blushed when Brackenheart gave her an admiring look. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:43, September 8, 2017 (UTC) "Impressive," Brackenheart murmured, glancing at the young molly again. ''She's really something, ain't she? ''he thought, light-heartedly. "But two warriors can't take on a pack of coyotes. They can be deadly," he swallowed roughly as the memory of a elegant white she-cat with black points came to his mind, making his heart feel hollow. He'd never shake the image from his mind that stalked his dreams of the events that happened that day. ''I'm not letting myself break down in front of Ebonypaw, ''he told himself stubbornly, shaking the emptiness away. "Let's scout around," he said, staying low with pricked ears and glided like a snake through the grass. 17:19, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ''He has that glint in his eyes again... Why is he thinking about Frosty? ''Ebonypaw pressed herself against Brackenheart reassuringly, glancing up at him with loving eyes. "I can't imagine losing my mate like you did," she murmured to the tom. "Are you ready to move on though?" She had pretty much asked the question, he just had to search through her eyes to figure out what she meant. Ebonypaw suddenly paused. "Get down!" She hissed, dragging Brackenheart into the nearby bushes. Two dog-like creatures raced into the place where the two cats had just been standing. "Coyotes!" Ebonypaw breathed; she hadn't seen one since she had fought that one she had told Brackenheart. "Should we fight them? There's only two of 'em." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:08, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart was taken aback by Ebonypaw's question and a fresh pang of loss throbbed in his heart. He was so caught up in his inner pain, he hadn't payed attention to the scents around him and was surprised and shocked when Ebonypaw shoved him into a scrubby bush. He held his breath and peered through the thin leafy covering to spot the two coyotes sniffing the spot they had been a moment before. Brackenheart eyed them warily, a dim anger burning in his throat. He wanted to rake his claws down their flanks. He wanted to get rid of all the coyotes in the world for what they did to Frosty and his kits. The creatures had not harmed his children, but he was a rogue not long ago, he had to give them up to a she-cat who had the milk they needed. Who knew where they were now. "... We will wait. Thre could be more lurking around. If we have no choice, we will fight." 20:29, September 8, 2017 (UTC) "Answer my question after we deal with these stupid dogs," Ebonypaw spat. Suddenly, she felt a huge weight crash into her and she was thrown back against a tree, a Coyote crouching over her. "Get away from me you stinking moth-ball!" Ebonypaw screamed, raking her claws over the dog's eyes before leaping and twisting mid air, landing in the middle of the dog's shoulder blades. She reached forward and claws the coyotes face relentlessly. She hoped Brackenheart was okay... Brackenheart! The split second she raised her head to call for the tom, the coyote threw her off and she landing on the ground with a thud. Her head smacked against a rock and stars popped in front of her. ''This is the end, isn't it? This is how I'm going to go... ''She went limp. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:13, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Rage flared in Brackenheart. That stupid coyote hurt Ebonypaw! ''I'm not letting her die too. I can save her! ''He had failed to reach his love in time and ever since he had felt guilt over her death. But Ebonypaw would survive. Without any other thought, Brackenheart let out a hiss of pure rage and threw himself at the coyote. He slashed his claws down its face, spattering his pelt with it. It howled and bit into his leg, but he barely felt the pain. He ripped it free, teeth gritted and kept lashing out in a mad frenzy at the creature. It was a small one, probably young. Its whines of anger turned into fear and it reeled away to take a breather. Brackenheart stood huffing for a second when the second coyote came to aid its pup. ''I can't take on two. '' 23:29, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw opened her eyes and all she saw was a blur of movement. Her head spun and ached terribly, but she got to her paws gingerly, her vision clearing slightly. "Brackenheart!" She screeched, rushing forward and tackling the pup coyote. "I'll take this one!" She leaned in and whispered in the dog's ear, "you're dead." She reached her claws down and clawed the coyote's neck fiercly, her head spinning as she. ''I'm going to pass out again aren't I? ''She fell off the coyote's back and scrambled to her paws, backing away slowly, her hackles raised and her fur bristling like crazy. She felt the blackness creep up on her and she stumbled and fell on her back, leaving her underside exposed. ''I'm dead. ''She watched the coyote lean in, teeth bared and paws pressed against her throat. ''Kill me now and get it over with... No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:55, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart fought with the adult even though he didn't think Ebonypaw should be taking on any coyote. He swiped its muzzle, then glanced over his shoulder to see the pup hovering over Ebonypaw. With a yowl of fury, Brackenheart dived toward it, determined to not let the apprentice get hurt. 02:16, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw saw Brackenheart racing over to her, and she croaked as he got nearer, "we have to retreat, I can't fight it anymore." She collapsed and felt a gentle tugging on her fur as Brackenheart hauled her away from the coyotes. She let the blackness take hold of her. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:24, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart sprang for Ebonypaw, grabbing her by the scruff and pulling her away as fast as he could, wincing when the coyotes bit his tail as they chased. At some point they gave up though and Brackenheart returned to camp, both he and Ebonypaw covered in blood. She was treated by the medicine cat and made a nest in their den. Now Brackenheart anxiously dozed outside, waiting for her to wake. 02:53, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw opened her eyes gingerly and noticed a herby tang in the air. She instantly felt frightened. "Brackenheart!" She wailed, her throat dry. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:56, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart leaped to his paws instantly, eyes wide and startled. He rushed to the medicine den, ended up hitting his head on the wall a mouse-lenth from the actual entrance, then pushed his way into the den and crouched down to Ebonypaw and gave her a reassuring lick on the neck. "It's okay. We got attacked by coyotes. You're in the medicine den. You're okay," he mewed, feeling more relieved than ever. Ebonypaw lived. She's okay. '' 03:06, September 9, 2017 (UTC) "Thank StarClan you're alive," Ebonypaw murmured in Brackenheart's ear. "I wouldn't have been able to survive without you. I need you, Brackenheart." She felt her heart burst with love for the tom. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:08, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart let out a rusty purr, resting his chin on the apprentices head for a moment. "I thought you died," he said, mew thick with emotion. "But you're okay. I'll always be there for you, Ebonypaw." 03:13, September 9, 2017 (UTC) "Thank you," Ebonypaw breathed before licking Brackenheart over the ears lovingly. "I'm really sore and tired," she admitted softly. "Could you sleep with me? I'll think you're dead if I wake up because I'll have nightmares about you being killed..." She trailed off and rested her head on her paws. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:18, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart gave her a stiff nod. "Sure. Yeah I'll stay here," he mewed. She stood up and paced a circle for a moment beside Ebonypaw's nest, then settled down, heart aching for the she-cat. She had nightmares of him dying, she nearly died... ''Ebonypaw's been a great friend of mine since I joined FrostClan. I don't know what I'd do without her... 12:44, September 9, 2017 (UTC) "You better," Wolfclaw growled at Daisypad. "I know you do not want to see me any angrier than this." [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 12:47, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Daisypad shrugged, looking back at her shiny shell. "I don't really care if you get angry, so whatever," she yawned, softly batting the shell with a paw. 12:54, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Heat and anger rose in Wolfclaw. He turned around and walked away towards the leader's den. "Splashstar! Daisypad is being a real pain and she's not mentoring Ebonypaw! Please change that apprentice's mentor now or tell Daisypad to go mentor her apprentice!" he shouted. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 13:01, September 9, 2017 (UTC) "Fine, change her mentor. I really don't care," Daisypad shrugged once more as Wolfclaw demanded Splashstar change Ebonypaw's mentor. "I never wanted to be a mentor anyway. I wasn't ready." 13:08, September 9, 2017 (UTC) "''Fine, change her mentor. I really don't care." "''See? Even Daisypad herself agrees with me!" Wolfclaw exclaimed. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 13:11, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Daisypad couldn't help but giggle at Wolfclaw's words. Swiftly, she got up, kicked earth over her shell and darted out of camp to get herself in trouble. 13:13, September 9, 2017 (UTC) (Sorry my brother had the computer all day for like 7 days straight) Splashstar sprang up. "I do agree that Daisypad needs to start mentoring her apprentice," she snarled. "Neglecting an apprentice is not Clan-cat-like." (it's okay) "I know, right? We have to do something," said Wolfclaw. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 12:02, September 10, 2017 (UTC) "Wolfclaw, send out a patrol to look for her," Splashstar ordered. She knew that Daisypad just wanted to be in trouble. But apprentices were not something to do that with! ''She's going to end up banned, ''Splashstar thought. "Okay, Splashstar," said Wolfclaw as he dipped his head to the leader. He turned around and walked out of the den. "Ebonypaw!" he yelled, not caring if she was asleep or not. "We're going to find your lazy mentor! She has disappeared again! Splashstar's orders!" [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 12:24, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart had dozed off once more beside the sleeping form of Ebonypaw. Wolfclaw's yowl woke him and his pelt tingled with annoyance. Was Wolfclaw blind to the fact Ebonypaw nearly got killed by a coyote? ''I don't know who's dumber, me or him, ''he thought, careful not to wake the apprentice. Making sure she was still asleep him slipped out of the den, his anger flaring when he saw Wolfclaw. "She's resting after the coyote attack," Brackenheart reported in a steely calm voice. "She cannot look for her mentor right now. She need rest." Once again Brackenheart wondered why Wolfclaw was always so angry all the time. ''You need to relax, you give everyone throbbing headaches with your screaming. '' Talonfang slipped through the undergrowth, relishing the feel and smell of fresh air. She and Creekpaw had been found on the border alone as kits, so Talonfang assumed they had been the kits of loners. ''Yet we had Clan names. Our parents may have been from a different Clan. Perhaps our father is still out there. Perhaps mother was running and got killed... ''She pushed the memory of her mothers death away and once again felt anxiety sparking off her pelt. How did Wishfoot know what she had done? How? ''It must only be her then. I made sure I was alone. Or maybe she scented me on their bodies. Oh, I'm sorry I did it! I HAD too! Shut up Wishfoot! Shut up Talonfang! You're a stupid murdering monster! ''The speckled she-cat stopped to rub her head at all the angry yowls. ''I need to find Smokewhisker. He always makes me feel better. I don't even care about being deputy when I'm with him. We should run away together, leave the Clans behind, we can build a nice happy family, just the two of us, no worrying about Creekpaw, the Clan, leadership, just our love and survival. Where is HE? WHAT IF HE'S NOT HERE!? WHAT WILL I DO!? 14:34, September 10, 2017 (UTC) "Talonfang?" Smokewhisker called softly, slinking under the blackberry bush that blocked his vision of the border. She better be here, otherwise I'll kill her. '' "Talonfang? Are you here?" ''I hope Wolfclaw doesn't realise I didn't return from patrol... -'' ''Ebonypaw screeched in horror as the coyote clawed out Brackenheart's throat as the tom wreathed and screamed in pain. No! He can't die! Ebonypaw couldn't move but she thrashed all she could, but just as she broke through the barrier Brackenheart fell limp on the ground. '' ""Brackenheart!" She screamed, just as she woke up, a startled Brackenheart staring at her, curled protectively around her. "I dreamed of you getting killed," she whispered, horrified. "I need you to survive, otherwise I'll fall into a million pieces." She snuggled closer into the curve of Brackenheart's belly, sobbing. - Fernfrost hurried into the medicine cat den, burdock root held firmly in her jaws. Her jaw dropped when she saw Brackenheart, but she just shook it off and left the fallen burdock root next to the nest before fetching some marigold. "For ''both ''of your wounds," she meowed stiffly to Brackenheart, gesturing at him, then at Ebonypaw. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 22:11, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang's dispair melted away like morning frost on grass. She spotted Smokewhisker and raced towards him, heart soaring. She rubbed her muzzle alongside his cheek. "You weren't followed?" she asked, glancing around with alert eyes. After arguing with Wolfclaw, Brackenheart went back to Ebonypaw and curled up next to her again. She kicked in her sleep, so he curled his tail around her, hoping to sooth her, but she awoke, screaming his name. He jumped, startled. She curled up closer to him. He didn't reply to her words but a lump formed in his throat. ''I can't promise I won't die, but I'll try not to. '' He glanced up to see Fernfrost entering the den and nodded to her. "Thanks, Fernfrost." 22:25, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Fernfrost dipped her head and she left the den. ''They can be left alone for a while, but I'll check on them later. Just in case they need urgent treatment. -'' Ebonypaw curled up against Brackenheart and sighed, closing her eyes. ''Please StarClan, keep those awful dreams away. - '' Smokewhisker nodded. "I made sure no one followed me. I wouldn't have known if someone had." He glanced at Talonfang's eyes and saw they were full of nervousness. "How are you?" He asked, slightly concerned. "I haven't seen you for a while. I couldn't go to the gathering." He shrugged before licking her over the ears lovingly. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 22:40, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart licked Ebonypaw's head comfortingly. "It'll be all right. They'll go away in a few days. I had some nightmares after Frosty died," he meowed, feeling once again that hollowness he felt whenever he thought of Frosty. "I'm okay," Talonfang sat down next to him and took a couple of deep breaths. "...Everthing's been going well in SoulClan. A... a Clanmate made an awful comment... I got upset and came to find you... How are you?" 00:10, September 11, 2017 (UTC) "I'm okay," Smokewhisker meowed a little too confidently to be convincing. He nodded hastily to add to it, but then he let his shoulders sag. "Who said the comment?" He demanded abruptly, as though to distract Talonfang. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:28, September 11, 2017 (UTC) "Unimportant," Talonfang flicked her tail dismissively, her sharp green eyes locked on Smokewhisker. "Everything's not going that well, is it?" she asked, spotting the sag of his shoulders instantly. 02:04, September 11, 2017 (UTC) "Not really," he admitted. "Ebonypaw just got back to camp with Brackenheart, both of them injured badly. Coyote attack, apparently." Smokewhisker tried to stop himself from spilling everything out too fast. "Ebonypaw is my ''sister. ''I'll kill myself if she dies." "But, honestly. I have a question for you..." He boxed his shoulders nervously. "Do you want to hear it, though?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:11, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang listened quietly as he spoke. His pain for Ebonypaw reminded her greatly of how she felt when Creekpaw got hurt... expect she was usually the cause of it. She pricked her ears, then meowed, "Of course I want to hear it." 14:44, September 11, 2017 (UTC) (Hey, I've got Sweetfeather and Poppyflower free; y'all can use them if you want) Poppyflower padded out of the nursery, stretching. She had caught wind of Ebonypaw and Brackenheart getting attacked by a coyote. ''Young mousebrains, who assigned them to go hunting by themselves? Padding into the medicine cat den, she saw the two cats left there unattended. She knew that Sweetfeather was out to collect some cobwebs and hopefully some catmint. Sighing, she went over to the herb pile, taking a few cobwebs and tending to the two resting cats' wounds. Sweetfeather was out in the forest, looking for catmint. Padding around, she seemed to be walking in circles. She accidentally stumbled upon a huge oak with plenty of cobwebs on it, resulting in her collecting cobwebs instead of catmint. -lyrix Brackenheart rose his head in surpise when he saw Poppyflower, but dipped his head gratefully. "Thank you. But I can do my own wounds," he meowed, sitting up to lick at them and wincing. 13:19, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Splashstar waited impatiently for Daisypad. The minutes seemed to like hours, ticking by slowly. Splashstar sighed, letting her paws carry her into her den. She wanted a change of scenery - she had been watching the Clan of the Highstone all day. She decided to call a Clan meeting, all about Daisypad. "All cats old enough to swim and hunt, join me beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!" Brackenheart lifted his head from licking at Splashstar's call. He padded to the den entrance and sat down, curiousity pricking his pads. 21:20, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Wolfclaw growled at Brackenheart's reply. He was just about to walk back into the leader's den when she came out herself and called a Clan meeting. I'll tell her later. But she'll be highly irritated when she hears this. I ''am ''highly irritated. ''[[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:48, September 12, 2017 (UTC) "Well," Smokewhisker started awkwardly. "I-I was wondering, how you feel about me?" He would elaborate if she asked him to. He gazed at Talonfang, trying not to give away anything. - Ebonypaw felt Brackenheart's warm pelt leave her's and her eyes immediately snapped open, afraid of dreaming od his death... She scrambled to her shaky paws and limped over to where Brackenheart was sitting. "Hey," she breathed weakly. "I heard Splashstar's call... I wonder what it's about?" She winced when she put too much weight on her left hindleg and she fell over with a whimper-screech. ''Ouch. ''- Fernfrost stood beside Splashstar, really wishing she didn't have to. ''Where in the name of StarClan is Sweetfeather? She needs to be here. ''Fernfrost moved a few steps away from her leader, her pure white pelt standing out against the night. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:46, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart helped Ebonypaw to her feet again, letting her lean against the den wall while he sat on her other side, ready to catch her if she fell again. "I don't know. Maybe it's about Daisypad, Wolfclaw was screaming to her and everyone else not long ago... not that that's not normal but.." Talonfang stared at the tom with an expressionless face, her thoughts going back to when she was looking for him, how she was thinking about running away with him and starting a family. ''I think of you as more than a friend, ''she thought, before smirking at him. "Well, how do you feel about me?" 13:49, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Smokewhisker shuffled his paws, embarrassed. ''This is it. ''"I love you." - Ebonypaw quietly thanked Brackenheart for helping her and she looked up expectantly at where Splashstar was, as Daisypad moved forward, oblivious to what was happnening. - Fernfrost watched the medicine cat den closely when she saw Ebonypaw leaning on Brackenheart. ''Young ones are way to curious. '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:24, September 13, 2017 (UTC Maybe this ''is ''about Daisypad. Maybe Splashstar is listening to me and assigning Ebonypaw a new mentor, thought Wolfclaw. If that is true, I'll be very glad about it. ''[[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 22:41, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang stared at Smokewhisker, expressionless, until he looked worried, then she laughed, "I'm glad to hear, fluff-head. I love you too." 23:59, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Smokewhisker felt his jaw fall in disbelieve. ''I've hoped for so long... All I needed to do was ask. Now we can be open about our love. ''He reached forward and touched his muzzle to Talonfang's ear. "I'm looking forward to our future," he purred. "But I should go now, before Wolfstorm tracks me down." He stared lovingly at Talonfang before whipping around and dashing into the undergrowth, not even making a sound. - ''I hope I'm getting a new mentor, ''Ebonypaw thought ruefully as she glared at Daisypad. ''She hasn't taught me anything! ''- Fernfrost felt her head spinning, but her heart was beating normally. "Splashstar," she whispered hurriedly. "We should hurry this up a little, you know?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:08, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang watched him go, her head fuzzy. Her heart told her to follow, but she forced herself to stay; to turn away and leave. She made her way back into the darkness of SoulClan and sighed. Her worries had vanisined and she felt at peace now. None of her thoughts yowled and argued. It was just quiet nothingness for once. 13:28, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Sweetfeather heard Splashstar's call and despite her drowsiness, padded out of the den along with Poppyflower. -lyrix Fernfrost spied Sweetfeather out of the corner of her eye and growled lowly. She'd better get up here otherwise she will be punished. Fernfrost felt her fury grow as Splashstar went into a long lecture about what it means to be a mentor. ''just get on with it! i have to sort herbs and I don't have time for this! ''- Ebonypaw returned to her nest, knowing that Splashstar would take her time. "Tell me what she says when I get up," she told Brackenheart, yawning as she slowly fell asleep. ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:24, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Raptorpaw pelted into camp with a wide and very suspicious grin on his features, confident in his strides as he zipped through the place. With great ease, he weaved between various cats before diving into a den to hide, while his luminous eyes glowed with mischief in the darkness. A snicker emitted from his mouth as he pressed himself against the ground in order to hide from something. That was always a great sign. And then, in came the answer: a completely mud-drenched Galepaw. He eyes hinted a hurt mood, and her voice had a bit of anger in it as she spoke. Yet, at the same time, she was cool and collected, good-natured all the meanwhile. It was only a joke, after all...not like she didn't intend on getting her revenge, however. "Raptorpaw!! Get your tail out here." Galepaw's beautiful snowshoe tortoiseshell pelt was hidden away by the mud, but it wasn't like she didn't mind getting dirty. No, it was the fact that her brother decided to pick on her of all cats that got her all riled up. It would be an interesting day, after all...Silverstar 00:12, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelkit looked blankly up at Daisypad. "You sure I did something wrong?" he asked, his voice sweet and innocent. The warrior was glaring down furiously at him. "Sure?" he repeated. Skipping away, he wailed to his mother, "Mommy, Dwaisypwa's bullying me!" Then he huddled protectively in his mother's soft coat as she prepared to yell at the innocent warrior. Chaos had begun. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 04:38, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw was awakened by the furious yowls of Kestrelkit's mother and she growled in annoyance. Why does that kit cause she much trouble? ''- "Quiet!" Fernfrost howled and Daisypad, Ketrelkit and the kit's mother shut their mouths tight. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 05:03, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Shoulder fur bristling despite being stuck to her slender form because of the mud, Galepaw frantically searched for Raptorpaw. Meanwhile, her brother remained motionless in the den, snickering at her under his breath. Was she blind, for StarClan's sake? Scentless? "Mouse-brain..." he muttered quietly, only to cringe to himself as her head suddenly whipped around in his direction. Not deaf, apparently. "You fox-heart!!" With that screech, Galepaw launched herself at Raptorpaw, tackling her brother and wrestling him to the ground.Silverstar 11:57, September 26, 2017 (UTC) "He was trying to wreck the medicine den ''again," Daisypad huffed to his mother. "I was just standing, waiting for Splashstar to most likely give Ebonypaw a new mentor, when your little fox-heart went wandering in there, I went over, he claimed he didn't do anything, then ran over to you, saying that a grown warrior ''was bullying ''a kit," ''the she-cat finished, glaring at the kit. Sure, she hated the little scrap, but she wouldn't actually hurt him. "I was only trying to stop him from causing ''more ''trouble." 14:30, September 26, 2017 (UTC) (actually i was thinking that somehow daisypad caught kestrelkit being naughty, then scolded him, if that's not what you want then oops) Kestrelkit narrowed his eyes. "Shut up! You were too, and you know it!" he growled, baring his teeth. "Just because I was playing in the medicine den doesn't mean I'm a ''troublemaker!" The kit waved his night-black tail. "You're--a--honest-to-goodness--StarClan-friggin--monster!" he yowled as his mother made threatening gestures. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 02:31, September 27, 2017 (UTC) (oh thats fine. i redid my above post, if that's all right) "You keep destroying all the herbs!" Daisypad growled. "You're a troublemaker whether you believe it or not." She turned to his mother, ears flat. "Keep that kid on a leash ''in the future." 15:38, September 27, 2017 (UTC) He could feel the hot anger emitting from Galepaw as she wrestled him to the ground. With Raptorpaw's back buried into the earth, and paws resting on his furious sister's shoulders, he let out a good-hearted laugh. "Wowee, Galepaw! Who made dirt in ''your freshkill?" The blue tabby followed his comment with a chuckle before his sister rolled her eyes. He paused, stopped his laughing, and straightened his face with an innocent gleam in his eyes. "Oh, right, that was me!"Silverstar 23:43, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Once all the cats had gathered, Splashstar yowled, "I am going to reapprentice Ebonypaw." Splashstar did not wait at all for any gasps or protests. Yes! ''Wolfstorm thought as he cheered a quiet cheer. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 20:57, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Raptorpaw took advantage of his sister as she was distracted by the sudden announcement. He reversed her plan, rolling with Galepaw and pinning her on her back, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Face it, little sister...you can never beat the master." He grinned down at the snowshoe tortoiseshell, who growled up at him in response. But Raptorpaw babbled on. "But, of course, you can always ''join me in my feats."Silverstar 22:35, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Daisypad turned her attention away from the kit instantly, staring up at Splashstar with huge thankful eyes. "Thank you, Splashstar. I am a terrible mentor, please, pick a fine stong cat to replace me." She glanced toward the medicine den where Ebonypaw was. She actually kind of liked her and was proud with how far she came along. But I wasn't ready for an apprentice, I'm still not. ''Daisypad felt a sudden rush of relief that this weight had been lifted off her chest. 23:10, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Nightshadow sat and watched the announcement, a little surprised, yet relieved. She had seen Daisypad mentoring Ebonypaw, and while she felt that having an apprentice was good for Daisypad, she didn't think the she-cat was quite ready for an apprentice. Turning her thoughts back in to the present, Nightshadow kept listening. 'The light will always overcome the dark' 23:33, October 4, 2017 (UTC) (wolfstorm? don't you mean someone else?) Raindrop padded over to listen to Splashstar. ''Finally! she thought as the leader announced that Ebonypaw would be removed from Daisypad's mentorship. "About time," she pointed out. "I never thought you'd get around to it. Daisypad's a horrible mentor." True, she was very reserved, but super passionate about important things. For example, this. Daisypad never cared about her apprentice's education, and it bugged her that her childhood bully was getting such privileges (pause that cool about daisy's background?) when she didn't deserve it. "We all know I'd be a better fit for Ebonypaw." Kestrelkit winced. Even though everyone scolded him for his tricks, he hoped everyone was willing to give a scolding to Raindrop for her behavior. She's being really rude to Daisypad. What is wrong with her? forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 00:21, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Ebonypaw immediately awakened when she heard she was getting a new mentor. Yes! No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:25, October 5, 2017 (UTC) (maybe she bullied her during apprenticeship? Daisy only joined the clan a few moons before and had a short apprentceship) Daisypad felt her pelt start to bristle at Raindrop's words and and took all of her control to not make a sharp retort. ''That's not who you are, Daisypad, don't let her get to you. Well, she doesn't have to rub it in my face. I just admitted I'm a terrible mentor. '' 14:33, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages